Mini Marge and the Unfinished Pop Tart
by narglebrain
Summary: Adam and Joan get back together. Grace is having a baby. Its all going on in the Girardi residence. Excuse the cheesiness. R&R please. :D Chapter 3 up!
1. Pop Tarts and Preparations

**A/N:** Hehe. This was fun to write. Um, it's really about Adam and Joan getting back together with some rather funny situations, i.e. Grace being pregnant. Hehe. Here you go then. Oh yeah, just so you know, Kevin and Lily aren't going out anymore but Lily's still knocking around the house.

**Chapter 1- Pop Tarts and Preparations **

Joan sat at the kitchen table eating her usual breakfast of pop tarts and orange juice. She was about the only person who actually bothered with breakfast at the moment. Well fair enough Grace was having a baby but that was no reason to miss out on breakfast!

Her mum was fussing over Grace and constantly cleaning. Luke was pouring over this month's American Baby Magazine as if looking for a scientific equation for being a dad, or at least one for fixing up a cot. Friedman, of course, was trying to chat up Lily again, then tried to look cool and unconcerned when she left him standing there for the twentieth time this summer.

"Does anyone want to go outside? It's too hot in here." Her mum asked. Everyone happily agreed. Joan, her mouth still full, made a loud indignant sound but no one listened.

"Humph." She threw herself back into her chair with her arms folded, ready for a full on sulk.

"Tch. Sulking again are we Jane?" asked a familiar voice.

"Adam!" she exclaimed, running up and hugging him.

"Jane…"Adam said, sounding a little choked, "need…air…"

"Oh. Right. Sorry about that." She let go. "So how've you been?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. College is great. You?"

"Oh, ya know, _crazy _as ever" she answered, laughing nervously.

_What's happening to me? Why the hell (sorry God) am I so nervous! I'm over him, we're just friends. Aren't we?_

Adam laughed nervously back.

_What the-? Why am I nervous?_

Relax Adam, you're just friends, remember?

_Yeah, OK, friends. I can do that. Easy…_

"Um, are you gonna finish that pop tart or what?" asked Friedman, who'd just appeared from behind them.

With this, they both snapped back to reality and laughed, but more relaxed now.

"What?" asked Friedman, looking over his shoulder, "What's funny? What did I do?"

Aaaw, poor Friedman. 'Cause he's all confused, and they're all laughing and, aaaw. Poor dude. Well anyway, short, I know but, hey live with it. Muhahahaha. Me is evil.

"But what happens next?" I hear you ask. Well, you see, you have to wait for me to like, write what happens next and I'll tell you! Or, ya know, you could just, read it.

Bye!

x ally x


	2. Slaps and Sarcasm

**A/N:** Yeah. People have told me that the summary is similar to someone else's and it has been changed. Oh yeah. These chapters are gonna be short, k? So there might be a few of them.

Chapter 2- Slaps and Sarcasm

Helen's dinner had gone down a storm with everyone and, now that they were all fed and watered, no one could do much more than to sit and talk. So they did.

At one end of the table, Kevin and Will were discussing some major injustice made by the referee of the Laker's match whilst at the other, Grace and Luke were arguing over his inability to build a cot ("But its fine! Solid as a rock!" "What are you trying to do Luke? Kill the kid!")

Friedman however:

"So, it's really noisy out here. Wanna grab a coffee?" he asked eagerly.

"Look Friedman," she said, dragging him into a corner.

"There's a Starbucks downtown. We could-"

"Friedman-"

"Or there's this cool little coffee shop that we could check out if you like. You see, the owner, Chuck, he kinda owes me and-"

"Friedman. As an ex-nun, I'm not supposed to do this, but-"

SMACK.

"OK? I don't like you. Never did and, sorry but, never will. Ever. Just drop it, OK? Now. If you'll excuse me, I need to pee."

Lily went off to the bathroom and Friedman walked back to their table, dazed and confused by what just happened.

"Close your mouth dude, you'll catch flies."

"She just banged me."

"You wish. Honestly dude, you can't just make that kind of thing up! These fantasies of yours are beginning to disturb me Friedman."

"No. As in she hit me."

"Who? Lily?" Joan asked, trying so _very_ hard not to laugh.

"Yes." Replied Friedman, now bright red and staring at the floor.

"So. You still haven't got laid then?" Grace asked.

"Oh shut up Marge. You can't exactly t-"

Grace looked sarcastically down at her very pregnant belly.

"Dammit." He muttered, realising defeat.

Joan shook her head, laughing to herself, and decided to go inside for a drink. She turned her head for a second and banged into something very solid which she soon found out to be Adam.

"What the- Oh! Hey Jane!" he said.

"Oh, hi, sorry about that…" she replied.

"S'ok, I wasn't looking either"

They were awkwardly silent for about a minute after that, both of them staring at the flop, the walls, anywhere but each other basically.

"So… d'you reckon they'd notice if we just, took off for an hour? Because my flat's empty, so… I mean, only if you want to…" Adam proposed shyly.

"Sure!" Joan said, practically jumping up and down. "I mean, yeah whatever."

"Cool!" Adam seemed pretty happy too.

"Hey, anybody know where Joan and Rove are? They've been gone for like, an hour."

"That's a point, where are they?"

"Hm. Who knows." Said Luke, "so, anyhow. Anybody got any ideas for names?"

"Hey, we could-"

"Friedman, if you even _think_ about suggesting Marge… I will kill you. Slowly. With an audience."

"Sheesh, someone should start anger management classes for pregnant women."

"Yeah, and someone should give you a kick up the-"

"How about Sarah?"

Hehe. Yes, I am picking on Friedman Hezzie. It's funny though!

OK.

TheCaptian: Thanks dude! You rock!

Em'sPride: Um, yeah, me too! Hehe, only joking, it does have _some _kind of plot.

PansyRiot: Yeah, I've been told and the summary has been changed. Thanks for telling me anyway.

H.J.Glory: Thank you! You rock also! Did you really think it was hilarious? It hasn't even got funny yet!

hezziebob182: Thank you ducky! For _all _your support. ;)

So. Did you like? Review please, tell me it was hilarious or that it sucked, whatever. Just let me know what you think people! Thank you!

Oh yeah. I have to tell you guys about our closet mosher French teacher. He was at a concert that we were at, wearing a System of a Down t-shirt. He was crowd-surfing and everything. Ugh. And then, the next day, he was all: "Are you not quite with us girls, you look _awfully_ tired. Late night?"

FRENCH TEACHERS ARE _NOT_ ALLOWED AT CONCERTS THAT YOU'RE AT! IT JUST ISN'T RIGHT! HE IS SUCH AN EVILATED BASKET!

OK, I'm good now. Review please! 


	3. Blondes and Back Seat Screaming

**Chapter 3**

A/N: OK, really, really sorry about the wait people…ducks from angry people. Well, here it is.

OoO

All of Joan's fears about this being awkward were long gone. They'd talked for two hours solid; turns out they did have a lot to talk about after all.

"I can't believe Grace and Luke are having a baby!" said Adam.

"Yeah…me neither" Joan replied with a look of disgust.

"I thought you were ok with it?" Adam looked confused.

"Well I am, of course I am. It just…grosses me out, that's all…"Joan tried to justify herself. "I mean my best friend and my brother…"

"Yeah, fair enough" Adam agreed.

_Bring, bring._

"Was that the phone?" Joan asked.

"Hm, yeah." Adam replied. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Adam? Adam is that you? Is…is Joan there? Is she with you?" Luke said, sounding somewhat frantic. Adam suddenly looked guilty.

"Oh. Yeah. You see, we just thought that-"

"Yeah, whatever. Adam, its Grace."

"What! What's happening? Is she alright?" Adam's turn to go frantic.

"Yeah, she's fine but-"

"Then what is it, you hyperventilating freak? What's wrong!"

"Adam. She's gone into labour." Luke seemed calm in comparison.

"What! When? Where are you? We're coming now. And Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"_Breathe._" With that, Adam put the phone down.

_Tsh. He can talk._

"What? What's happening? Where are we going?" Joan asked anxiously.

"It's Grace. She's gone into labour."

OoO

Grace sat in the back of the Girardi's car. She hated family outings but she was a bit distracted to be bothered…

"GO FASTER GIRARDI!" she screamed.

"This is the fastest it'll go Grace!" he yelled dangerously back, "See? 100 mph, it doesn't go any- shit!" He looked pale now.

"What's the matter?" asked Helen, confused. "Kevin, what's- oh great!" She added sarcastically.

Now that everyone had stopped screaming at each other, a siren had become audible.

Kevin pulled over.

"Sir, do you have any idea what speed you were going at back there?"

"Officer, I know I might have been a _teeny_ bit over the limit, but you see my sister-in-law, in the back there, she's in labour and I needed to go fast to get her to the hospital and-"

"That, sir, is the purpose of ambulances. Now may I see your driver's license?"

OoO

Joan ran up to the blonde at reception.

"Hi, I've got a friend that's just gone into labour; she should've been admitted by now?"

"Name?" asked the blonde.

"Grace Polk." The blonde started scanning her computer screen.

"P…P…Parker…Perkins…sorry, no Polk's."

"Are you sure? But we got the phone call half an hour ago; it wouldn't take them 10 minutes!"

"Sorry lady, she's not on here. Next?" Joan could see the blonde couldn't care less.

OoO

"Look officer, the name's Girardi, chief of Arcadia police?"

"Oh! Sir, we didn't realise…we just thought that…Hey! Did you know my dad? DC Hopkins?"

"Oh, Tony? Yeah, we go way back. I could tell you some stor-"

"HELLO! In labour here!" Grace shouted at them.

"Oh…Grace…."

"Yes, 'Oh, Grace'! You know, the one bearing your _grandkid_? Ringin' any bells?" She added sarcastically.

OoO

"Where the hell are they!" Joan asked anxiously, "It's been an hour and a half!"

"Jane-" Adam started coolly.

"Don't you 'Jane' me, Art boy!"

"Will you -?"

"What if something's happened? Do you think something's happened? Oh my God, Adam what's happened!"

"Hey! Nothing's happened, okay? They're all fine, and they'll be here any time now," Said Adam in his most soothing voice.

This calmed Joan a bit and she sat down for a while, silent.

Then Adam turned to her.

"You…you don't think anything _could've_ happened, do you?"

OoO

Right, that's your lot for today. I'll try and update soon.

Bye!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

K, got a bit carried away there. I'll stop now.

Ally


End file.
